


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e25 Cat Fight Club, F/M, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, Teen Angst, The Circle, Tumblr Prompt, episode s02e26 moon over point place, eric forman's basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jackie and Hyde through the years. After all this time - and the pain that's come with it - how could Jackie let Hyde slip through her fingers, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> For xbasementroyaltyx over on Tumblr, who asked for a Jackie x Hyde fic.
> 
> Rated teen and up, with some swearing within the song lyrics. 
> 
> I was listening to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHUIoikgKT0 and was inspired.

***

what a strange being you are

god knows where I would be 

if you hadn’t found me 

sitting all alone in the dark

***

 

Jackie Burkhart was heart broken. She had given herself fully to Micheal; body, heart, mind and soul. He was the first boy she had ‘proved her love’ to. Yet, he took that love and trust and smashed it, like a cheap mirror. How could he have left Jackie for Lauri? Lauri was a total slut!

 

Hyde couldn’t stand seeing Jackie like this. Even though she annoyed the hell outta him, she wasn't so bad. She certainly didn’t deserve to have Kelso shove Lauri in her face everyday. And if Hyde were to pick a lesser of two evils, he’d chose Jackie over Lauri anyday. She needed help and, honestly, he had nothing better to do; so why not? Plus, it couldn’t hurt to have Jackie owe him a favour. 

“Well, then, what am I supposed to do?” Jackie asked, throwing her arms out in exasperation. 

“If you really want to get under her skin,” Hyde replied. “You have to be zen.” 

 

***

A dumb screenshot of youth

watch how a cold broken teen

will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof

***

 

“So, what are you saying?” Hyde asked. “You wanna be, like, a burnout now?”

“No. No, Hyde, I just want to be with you.”

This wasn’t good man. All Hyde had tried to do was help a chick out. He couldn’t deal with crying girls. He helped Jackie and now she was all clingy towards him. She shouldn't be. He wasn’t good for her, he wasn’t good for anyone. What, did she think he had it all figured out? Because he didn’t. He was a burnout orphan that lived in his friend’s basement. He wasn’t going anywhere in life. But Jackie, she had potential. What was she doing, trying to bag a guy like him?

 

Hyde was strong, stronger than Jackie had originally thought. He had been through so much, yet he held together. That’s what she needed right now. A man who could teach her how to pull herself together, as her life felt like it was falling apart. Sure, he was scruffy and poor, yet kinda in a handsome way. It was like in all the great romance novels, Pride and Prejudice, and stuff. They were meant for eachother and if she persevered he’d see that. 

 

***

what the hell would I be

without you

brave face talk so lightly 

hide the truth

***

 

This just proved it. Hyde not telling Mr. Forman that the bag was Jackie’s had proven his love for her. If it wasn’t for Steven’s chivalrous bravery Jackie would be in serious trouble. She could have been kicked off the cheer team! Then her life would be officially over. Yet, Steven had saved her and now she loved him, maybe more than she ever did Michael. 

 

Truth be told Jackie was hot. But that was it. Hyde thought she was okay, he wouldn’t want harm to come her way, and yeah if he had the opportunity he’d totally bang her… other than that, though… no he didn’t love her. Most the time he barely liked her. How could he? She was everything he wasn’t. No, he kept the truth from the Forman’s and the cops because, well because… Okay, he didn’t know why. But it was definitely not because he liked Jackie, because he didn’t, because he couldn’t. 

 

::

 

***

now I’m sick of losing soul mates

so where do we begin

I can finally see

you’re as fucked up as me

so how do we win? 

***

 

Steven had finally proved his love to Jackie. It wasn’t always easy, but they had tried for a long time and they were happy. At least she thought they were. But then she’d screwed it up. In her defence, she didn’t think there was anything  _ to _ screw up. Still, she managed to anyway. God, she was so stupid. What was she thinking, sleeping with Michael? It meant nothing! She loved Steven… she always would. Everyone had always joked about Steven being the messed up one in the relationship, when in all honestly, she was just as broken. More so, now that she didn’t have Steven Hyde helping to put her back together anymore. How was she going to fix this?

 

***

We will grow old as friends

I’ve promised that before

so what’s one more?

in our grey haired circle waiting for the end

***

 

Jackie had moved on. Good for her. Maybe Fez will have better luck than Hyde and Kelso had had with her. Fez was a good guy and he deserved to be happy. So did Jackie. Despite everything Hyde still couldn't hate her, not really, not even when he tried to. There would always be a special place in his heart for Jackie Burkhart. Even with their friends growing up and moving on he knew in years to come they’d still get together, start a circle and go back to how they’d always been, Jackie included. 

 

***

time and hearts will wear us thin

so which path will you take

cause we both know a break

does exactly what it says on the tin

***

 

Things with Fez just weren’t working. It felt right at first. He had always cared for Jackie and he was pretty cute. However, there had just always been something missing. There wasn’t the passion or the chemistry that she had felt with Steven. She thought she was over him, but apparently not. She began to wonder if she ever would be. How could she go back to him now, though? No, she had to hold her head high, take a deep breath and forget it ever happened. 

 

::

 

***

what the hell would I be

without you

brave face talk so lightly 

hide the truth

***

 

Eventually Hyde had managed to move out from the Forman's basement for good. He got his own apartment. It wasn’t anything special, but it was his. Plus, he could smoke it up anywhere he liked and not get caught by Red, which was pretty sweet. Of course, the first thing he did was get the gang together for a circle; to break in his sick new pad. What he wasn’t counting on was Jackie staying behind, long after everyone else had left. This couldn’t end well… could it?

 

Jackie needed to tell Steven how she felt. It had been years and still, when he had called, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She needed him. Now they were older, more mature. They could make this work. If only she could work up the courage to tell him how she felt. She could do this! She was Jackie Burkhart and she had never shied away from wearing her heart on her sleeve. If there was ever a need for that trait, it was now. 

“Steven, I think we should talk about us,” she blurted out while they sat on his couch watching ‘The Price is Right’. Just like all those years before. 

“Us?” he asked, unsure. 

“Yes, us.”

 

***

I’m sick of losing soul mates

won’t be alone again I can finally see

you’re as fucked up as me

so how do we win?

***

 

Hyde turned off the television and faced Jackie. He knew having her around would only make things complicated. 

“What us? Jackie, there hasn’t been an us in years.” 

“I know… but there should be.” 

“Jackie--” 

She cut him off, holding up her hands. “Steven, hear me out. I loved you, and I know you loved me. We made mistakes and messed up, but things are different now. Everything’s changed apart from one thing, and that’s my feelings for you, Steven. Try and tell me you don’t feel the same, I bet you can’t, because I can tell you do. Otherwise, what am I doing here? And you know what, Steven? We’ve been getting it wrong for too long, so from now on I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

Jackie took a pause for breath, sternly she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at Steven in defiance. 

 

He never could resist her like this, bossing him about. Taking control. His heart leapt from his chest and before either one of them could comprehend what was happening, his lips were on hers. 

 

***

I won’t take no for an answer

***

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own :)


End file.
